Anything for you Doll
by ZeliaSchwartz
Summary: Jackie walks out when Sam walks in, what happens when she gets into an accident and loses Steven Hyde's baby, the baby that could have brought them together once again...
1. Chapter 1

He never thought it would come to this. He wasn't even sure he wanted to get married, but he knew if he ever took the step, there was only one girl he would want as his wife. And as he looked at the barely dressed blonde in front of him and heard Jackie gasp somewhere behind him, there was no doubt what he had to do. "Umm, you're saying I married you in Vegas?" he asked the blonde. "Why of course honey, don't you remember, after the wedding we didn't come out of our room the entire weekend." she replied with a smirk.

Jackie had heard enough, it was one thing for Steven to screw some chick thinking she'd cheated on him, but to find out that he'd married the skank while he couldn't even tell her he saw her in his future was too much for her to take. Numbly she stood up and without gathering her coat, opened the door into the kitchen and from there walked out of the Forman household.

Hyde meanwhile was so shocked by the appearance of Samantha that he didn't even notice Jackie leave. "Uh look Sam, we made a huge mistake, I was drunk and I had no idea what I was doing, I can't stay married to you, I'm with Jackie" he said. "You mean the girl who just left when she found out you had a wife?" Sam asked. "What, Jackie left?" he looked behind him for the brunette. "Looks like it" Sam commented dryly. "Sam you have got to get out of here, go back to Vegas, I'll send you the annulment papers, this marriage was a big mistake" Hyde said leaving the house to look for Jackie. Sam started to follow him to say something but was cut off when he started the engine to the El Camino and drove off.

Jackie had been walking for quite a while. She had no idea where he was going. She just knew she had to get as far away from Steven and his wife as possible. Her mind kept replying the scene where Sam walked in and laid her claim on Steven. "How could he do this to me, I thought he loved me" she mumbled to herself as she walked faster and faster. She had hoped when she saw Steven that morning that they would be able to sort through their problems, and she knew if she told Steven she was pregnant with his child, he would definitely believe that she hadn't slept with Michael. Now there was no hope for them, she knew he would still step up and take responsibility for their child though. "Keep it together Jackie, you have to stay strong for your baby" she lectured to herself. So involved was she in her own thoughts, she did not hear the truck behind her honking wildly as the driver lost control and came skidding across the road to ram straight into her.

The last thing Jackie saw before she drifted into unconsciousness was a concerned Steven's face. She couldn't make out what he was saying to her though. "Save our baby Steven" she said before blackness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven Hyde sat white-faced outside the emergency ward they had taken Jackie to. It had been half an hour and he was getting increasingly nervous. He thought back to what Jackie said just before she fainted. He could not believe Jackie was carrying his baby. After speaking to her this morning he had been convinced nothing had happened between Kelso and her, but now he knew without a doubt that nothing could have happened. He thought back to that evening in Chicago and remembered how excited Jackie had seemed to see him. Definitely not the expression someone would have if they had just cheated with their ex-boyfriend. 'God, what an idiot I've been' he thought to himself. Sighing deeply he looked at the clock realizing almost an hour had passed and there was still no news of Jackie and their baby.

As Steven sat with baited breath, the doors to the waiting room sprung open and in came the Formans, Pinciottis, Kelso and Fez. Kitty rushed to Steven and immediately hugged him to herself. "Oh Steven, I'm so sorry about Jackie. Did the doctor say anything yet?" she asked with a tremble in her voice. Steven just shook his head and Kitty dropped in the chair next to him, holding his hand and telling him everything would be fine over and over. Donna sat on the other side of him with Bob while Kelso and Fez sat opposite them, both crying and leaning on each other. Kelso kept repeating "This is my fault, this is all because of me. Oh God, please don't take Jackie away because of what I did. I'll do anything, just please don't take my sweetpea away." Fez was alternatively crying and attempting to console a broken Kelso.

They had sat there for almost two hours before the doctor came out. They all jumped at once and rushd to him. Red put his hand out for all to remain quite while Steven demanded from the doctor "How is Jackie?" The doctor asked him "Are you family of the patient?" Bob answered for him "Yes, I'm her guardian, whats wrong with my baby?" The doctor looked sadly at Bob before replying "Jackie has sustained severe damage in the accident. Her left hand and leg have multiple fractures in them, there was internal bleeding, she has a pretty severe head injury and she lost her baby. I'm sorry, we tried our best but there was too much internal bleeding and the foetus was too young to save." On hearing this everyone was stunned into silence, Jackie had told nobody she was pregnant. Steven asked the doctor "Is Jackie going to be ok. I wanna see her." The doctor shook his head as he replied "Sorry son, the next few hours are extremely critical for Jackie, we haven't been able to assess her head injury yet. She is stable for now but we need to wait out the night before we can decide the next step of treatment. I don't want to dishearten you but her chances of survival at this time are only 30%." With that he patted Steven's shoulder and walked away leaving behind seven terrified people, all wondering if they would ever see the loud mouthed brunette alive again.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had passed and there was no improvement in Jackie's condition. She had slipped into a coma due to the concussion. Steven Hyde had not gone home once. Though he wasn't allowed in her room and everyone had pleaded with him to leave the hospital for at least short intervals, he had remained sitting outside her room, quite and brooding. The only time he spoke was when the doctor came for his daily rounds. He was worried sick and for once was completely Zenless.

"Hyde" Donna said sitting next to him "You have to get out of here, you're going to go crazy, we all are here looking over her, please just go home, take a shower and get some sleep." Hyde as usual just sat in his seat not acknowledging her. Thanks to Kitty Forman he was allowed to take baths in the nurse's bathroom and he slept in his seat at night. He didn't have an appetite but Kitty made sure he ate in the staff pantry. He had no intention of leaving her side till she awoke. He was going to beg her to forgive him, on bended knees in full public view if required. He knew she hadn't slept with Kelso but he realized even if she did, he didn't care anymore. He couldn't do without his doll and he was going to make sure she knew it.

Kelso, who was listening to Donna plead with Hyde spoke up. He had as yet not joined in the chorus to get Hyde to go home and rest. "Leave him alone Donna, he won't leave till he is absolutely sure she is dead. I mean letting her go to Chicago and then leaving her crying and pleading behind him in the hotel room was not enough pain. Just to drive home his point that he absolutely detested her he then went on to marry a stripper." Hyde got up and had Kelso pinned against the wall in seconds. "You're one to talk Kelso, what were you doing in my girlfriend's hotel room in a towel. I know she didn't sleep with you but what were you thinking man, were you trying to take advantage of her?" Donna was unsuccessfully trying to pry Steven off Kelso. Kelso replied "I was just taking back what was mine Hyde, Jackie was my girlfriend and you stole her away from me. And then you act actually had the audacity to break her heart time and again and not give a damn about it," he snarled "I know what I did to her wasn't right and I'm not making any excuses for my behavior, but I loved her and after the last time we got together I never cheated on her. Yes, I could have handled the whole marry me ultimatum better but I didn't and I regret that every day. Because if I had just been honest with her, my sweet pea would be by my side and not in a hospital bed fighting for her life. The child in her womb would have been mine and not yours. After you cheated on her with the nurse I bought you two together man, and I never interfered because I could see she was deeply in love with you, and all I wanted was for her to be happy. But lately all I've been seeing in Jackie's eyes is pain. I guess that's what happens when the man you've been with for two years can't tell you that he sees a future for you both and instead asks you to have a good trip. I may have hurt her Hyde, but you destroyed her." he finished. Hyde didn't know what to say, he looked to Donna and realized she agreed with Kelso, though she was not saying anything. He let go of Kelso's collar and began "Look man, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. And I do love Jackie, I want her in my future, in fact I can't see my future without her. I just want her to wake up so that I can somehow bring back the Jackie I fell in love with. I know she hasn't been herself for a while. I just want her back." Donna came up to Hyde and hugged him fiercely "We all want that bossy little devil to come back to us Hyde, but feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to do that. Please just go home and rest and come back in a couple of hours, we will call you if there is any change in her."

Steven Hyde looked through the window separating him from his doll and sighed deeply. Putting his hand on the glass he whispered "I'm gonna be right back baby. I love you" And just as he turned around to walk out the hospital, the heart monitor connected to Jackie suddenly let out a long wail, a flat line showing on the screen, Jackie's heart had stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

Steven turned back around in silent disbelief and watched the monitor near Jackie's bed display a straight line. Doctors are nurses were crowding around her in an attempt to resuscitate her. Kelso stood on his right watching helplessly as Jackie's tiny frame was jolted by the shocks they were giving her body. He was holding onto Donnas' hand, both friends crying helplessly.

Steven Hyde had faced many things in life that would have destroyed a lesser man. The constant fight between his parents, the abuse, hunger, abandonment, poverty. His parents had left him and never turned back but he had learned to accept it all and move on. A little bitter and more guarded but for most of it he had done a good job putting it all past him. As he looked at Jackie though, he knew he wouldn't survive this. If anything happened to her that would be the death of Steven Hyde.

The three friends watched in horror as the doctor administered shock after shock but Jackie's heart did not start back up. "Come on sweet pea, you can do this, you're Jackie Burkhart, you can't lose. Fight baby, you have to live. Please baby." Kelso whispered to the glass partition, he wished they would allow him in so he could say those words straight to her and then maybe she would wake up. He had always had a special connection with Jackie, even years after their final break-up. He prayed that she could feel him near her now; holding her and soothing her like he wished he could actually do.

Donna let go of Kelso's hand and dropped to the seat, still facing the glass partition, she clamped her hand over her mouth as the tears returned thick and fast. Jackie was her best friend; they had been through so much together. She couldn't believe it would all end like that. Jackie was so vibrant and full of life, she couldn't reconcile her best friend with the one lying helplessly in the hospital bed slipping away from them fast. Her breathing became labored and she found herself gasping for air.

As Steven watched the doctors give up and disconnect the machines attached to Jackie, he was suddenly filled with an unfathomable rage. Rage at his life, rage at what was happening to Jackie. Rage that nothing ever worked out in his favor, his whole life was one big screw-up and this time it had killed his doll. Suddenly an animal like growl was heard and Steven was surprised when he realised it was coming from his own throat. "No, don't you dare cover her up you bastards, she isn't dead. You listen to me, she can't be dead. Jackie, Jackie no" he called out as with a forceful thump on the glass Steven Hyde slumped to the ground in defeat.

Till his dying day Steven would remember this day as the turning point in his life. Because just as he had given up he felt a strong hand on his arm and heard Donna say "Hyde, she's not dead, look." And as long as he lived he would never forget the joy he felt as he hurriedly got up from his position on the ground only to look through the glass straight into the mismatched orbs of the girl he loved more than anything in the whole world. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in since Jackie's accident and put his palm on the glass. "Welcome back doll" he said with a big smile, though he knew Jackie wouldn't be able to hear him. His chick was literally back from the dead and he wouldn't rest till she was back safe and warm in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Jackie felt as she woke up was pain, intense blinding pain in her head. She looked around her, not sure why she appeared to be in a hospital room. She tried to think if she remembered being in an accident but the last thing she could remember was telling Steven that nothing was going on between Kelso and her in the hotel room in Chicago. "Did I get into an accident after that?" she asked herself. A thought suddenly hit her with the force of a speeding train and she immediately put her hand on her belly. She grabbed a hold of the doctor staring at her and asked him "What happened to me, is my baby alright?" The doctor shook his head and said "You should get some rest Miss Burkhart, you've just got out of a serious injury, you shouldn't stress." "Just tell me if my baby is alright, please just tell me" she begged, a feeling of intense dread building in her stomach. The doctor looked at her and said "Look, I'll call your family out there; I think it would be better if they speak to you first, they've been here for days waiting for you to wake up." Jackie just nodded, she was now sure of what the doctor was so reluctant to tell her but she needed someone to confirm it for her. "Send my boyfriend in, send Steven in" she told the doctor. The doctor nodded as he and the nursing staff left her.

Hyde was waiting outside the recovery room they had shifted Jackie to after she had recovered consciousness. He watched Jackie look around her room with a puzzled expression. He wasn't sure how much she remembered but his heart broke all over again as she clutched her belly and seemed to be talking to the doctor with a panicked expression. It did not seem like the doctor had told her about their baby yet but now Jackie and the doctor were looking straight at him as the doctor made his way out of her room. "Steven Hyde?" the doctor asked him. When he nodded, he spoke again "Jackie wants to see you. She was asking about the baby but given that she has just come out of a massive trauma I thought it would be better if she hears the news from her family. She asked for her boyfriend Steven." Hyde was delighted to hear Jackie refer to him as her boyfriend but then he realized she probably didn't remember Sam coming and her subsequent accident and his smile faded. He had been waiting for days for Jackie to regain consciousness so he could make things right with her but he realized that he was suddenly very nervous. Now that the threat of losing her had faded he did not know how to tell her that he was responsible for killing their baby.

Donna came forward and put her hand on Hyde's shoulder "I know what you're thinking Hyde but you mustn't blame yourself, you made a mistake, you didn't cause her accident." "Donna I married another woman because I didn't trust her enough to believe that nothing happened between Kelso and her. And then for Sam to show up like that. She wouldn't have been in the accident if it weren't for me. Not only did she lose her baby, she almost lost her life. And we have no idea how much damage this has caused her" he said. Donna said "Look I know why you think this is your fault, but you didn't push her in front of that truck. Feeling guilty isn't going to help you or her. You need to be there for her. She just lost her baby, she's gonna need your support. We all will be there of course but it's you she'll need most of all. Be the man she always believed you could be Hyde. Go."

Jackie waited impatiently for Steven to come in. All she wanted to do was to be held in his strong arms and never have him let go. She wanted to know about her baby, their baby. Surely the doctor would have told them she was pregnant. She didn't know what she would say to Steven, she hadn't told him about the baby yet. Would he be angry about that, would he believe she hadn't really been about to have sex with Michael? She found herself getting more nervous the longer Steven took to come into the room. She could see him outside talking first to the doctor and then to Donna but he wasn't making eye contact with her. He seemed to be avoiding her gaze. Jackie tensed and clutched her pillow when she saw Steven turn and look directly at her. She saw him turning the door knob and tried to smile when he entered but what came out was just a choked sob. "Steven" was all she could manage before he had enveloped her in his arms and was kissing her face all over, repeating "Doll, I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried, I'm so glad you're okay." As she felt the familiar warmth of Steven Hyde envelop her senses she let go of her fears for the moment. Steven was here, he wasn't angry at her. Steven Hyde would make things right for Jackie Burkhart, like he always did. He was her knight in shining armor.


	6. Chapter 6

Jackie let herself be comforted in Steven's arms a while longer before she reluctantly released her hold on him and looked up into his face. He was looking down at her with an expression that could only be defined as adoration. He grabbed her face between his hands and lay a gently kiss on her lips.

"Steven" Jackie said "Did the doctor tell you about the baby"? Hyde sighed, he did not want to have to break her heart after her just surviving such a big accident but he didn't have a choice. "Yeah babe, he told us" he said "But Jackie…" saying that he just shook his head no trying to explain to Jackie without having to say the words.

Jackie started sobbing, she had known her baby didn't make it the moment she woke up, but now it was out in the open, she couldn't tell herself that the baby was fine, that somehow the baby had escaped unscathed from whatever accident had put her in the hospital. She put her hand over the mouth to cover her cries while her other hand desperately clawed for her Steven, needing his comfort more than anything. The lovers clung to one another like they were each other's lifeline and without the other they would just explode into nothingness. While Jackie cried for their baby and what could have been, Hyde mourned the fact that he was the one responsible both for Jackie's condition and for their baby's death. As he thought about what had caused the accident he held Jackie tighter, afraid that if he let go she'd disappear from his life forever.

"Jackie, baby, listen to me" Hyde held Jackie's face and forced her to look into his eyes "I know we lost our baby and I know everything seems hopeless, but I'm here for you doll, every step of the way. I'm never going to leave you alone ever again, I love you baby."Jackie was startled, Steven had said he loved her only once before, when she had dumped him for sleeping with the nurse. But as she looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity there, a damn broke loose inside her, clinging desperately to Steven she said "I love you too, so much, please don't ever leave me, I can't live without you Steven." Hyde spoke up through the searing pain in his chest "I won't ever leave you baby, you can trust me. I know I haven't been the best boyfriend to you but that's going to change. You don't ever have to worry about where our relationship is heading anymore." Saying this Hyde lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss at once both tender and bruising.

They were suddenly pulled out of their cocoon when the door opened, admitting the Forman's, the Pinciotti's, Kelso and Fez. Hyde let go of Jackie but remained standing right behind her. One by one they all came and hugged Jackie, Hyde had to literally pry Kelso off Jackie coz he refused to let go. Even then he sat next to Jackie holding onto her hand. Jackie was told she would be staying with the Forman's till she was completely recovered and back on her feet. She did not protest, she wanted Steven around her all the time and what better way to do that than stay at the Forman's, plus Kitty and Red were like parents to her, real parents, not like the ones she had. Surprisingly it wasn't Kitty who had extended the invitation but Red. Jackie knew he always had a soft spot for her among all the basement dumbasses as he called them.

"Thank you Mr. Forman" she said. Red just kissed her on the forehead as they all stood up to leave. Once again Kelso dived in for a hug, whispering in Jackie's ear that he knew Hyde wouldn't let him stay the night in her hospital room, but he would be back first thing in the morning with her favorite coffee. "No tasteless hospital coffee for my Sweetpea" he said with a kiss to her cheek. Jackie giggled and thanked him but watched Hyde from the corner of her eyes, she knew he wasn't comfortable with the closeness between the former lovers.

After they all left the nurse came in with Jackie's pain killers and afterwards the two lovers lay entwined on the hospital bed, Jackie fast asleep on Hyde's chest while Hyde lay awake wondering what would happen when Jackie found out the truth about her accident. Looking down to his chest, he pulled Jackie closer to him and lay a kiss on the top of her head "Don't leave me baby" he whispered to her.


End file.
